SONGFIC TIME
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: I LIKE SONGFICS, WINX CLUB, AND BLOOM BUT HATE SKY SO HERE IS THE RESULT! READ IT DAMMINT!
1. Leave Get Out Sky

BLOOM SONGFIC

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I don't own Bloom, the Winx Club or the song. This is set after Bloom learns about Prince Sky's engagement to Diaspro. Song is Leave: Get Out. AU FRIENDS DIASPRO/BLOOM)

"I knew it. I knew you were a dirty rotten two timing ass!" Bloom shouted at her boyfriend Sky after he kissed her best friend Diaspro in the middle of the Day of the Royals shortly after announcing his real name and that he was dating Bloom. The people in the crowd gasped at her use of language against the crown prince of Eraklyon and at the blond haired boys audacity. The Alfea teachers looked down right murderous, especially Griselda and DuFour who secretly took a liking to the red head who was thought to be born on Earth. Blooms palm met Sky's face squarely on his right cheek sending the blond prince flying into a wall before sprawling on the floor leaving everyone looking at the red head in shock. Diaspro spat on Skys face before turning on her heel and running after the red head.

"Bloom! Wait on me now!" Diaspro called after her friend as the red head ran out of Red Fountain.

***I am a line give me love***

The next day at Alfea. Sky walked onto the Alfea campus looking for Bloom and trying to ignore all the glares and whispered conversations going on around him. Griselda and DuFour were growling low in their throats when they saw the blond and Palladium hand was twitching towards a sword strapped at his side. Everyones head snapped up to the top of Alfea when they heard music and Bloom singing. Sure enough Bloom was sitting on the top of the Alfeas main building swinging her legs and staring down at Sky.

"**Mm oh oh**

**I've been waiting all day **

**For ya babe**

**So why don't cha**

**Come here and**

**Sit and talk to me**

**Tell me how we are**

**Gonna be together always**

**Hope you know**

**When it's late at night**

**I hold onto my pillow tight**

**And think of how you promised**

**Me forever**

**I never thought that **

**Anyone could make me feel this**

**Way**

**Now that you're here boy**

**All I want is just a chance to say**

(Here all the Alfea people looked at her in surprise. They didn't know she could sing. While Sky looked smug cause he thought she wanted him back.)

**Get out leave**

**Right now**

**It's the end of you and me**

**It's too late now and I**

**Can't wait for you to be gone**

(Here the Alfea people started cheering her on while Sky looked thunderstruck.)

**Cause I know about her**

**WHO**

**And I wonder**

**Why**

**How I bought all the lies**

**You said that you would treat me right**

**But you was just a waste of time**

…**..**

…**..**

**Tell me why you looking so confused?**

**When I'm the one who didn't know the truth**

**How could you ever be so cold?**

**You go behind my back**

**And call my friend**

**Boy you must've bumped you head**

**Cause you left her number on your phone**

(Here Bloom threw Skys cellphone at him hitting him right on top of his head while the students laughed.)

**So now after all is said and done**

**Maybe I'm the one to blame but**

**To think you could be the one**

**Well it didn't work out that way**

**Get out leave**

**Right now**

**It's the end of you and me**

**It's too late now and I can't wait**

**For you to be gone**

**Cause I know about her who**

**And I wonder why**

**How I brought all the lies**

**You said that you would treat me right**

**But it was just a waste of time**

**I wanted you right here with me**

**But I have no choice you gotta leave**

**Because my heart is breakin'**

**With every word I'm sayin'**

**I gave up everything I had**

**On something that just wouldn't last**

**But I refuse to cry**

**No tears will fall from these eye-eeee-eeeees**

(And it was true. Blooms eyes were undoubtedly clear despite the distance they weren't even shining with unshed tears as many thought they would be.)

**Ooooh Ooooh**

**GET OUT!**

**Get out leave **

**Right now**

**It's the end of you and me**

**It's too late now**

**And I can't wait for you to be gone**

**Cause I know about her who**

**And I wonder why**

**How I bought all the lies**

**You said that you would treat me right**

**But it was just a waste of time**

**Waste of time**

**Get out leave **

**Right now**

**It's the end of you and me**

**It's too late now**

**And I can't wait for you to be gone**

**Cause I know about her who**

**And I wonder why**

**How I bought all the lies**

**You said that you would treat me right**

**But it was just a waste of time**

**Waste of time"**

Everyone but a gapping Sky was cheering by the end of Blooms song. Bloom calmly jumped down from the roof, landing easily on both feet, and nodded to Griselda and DuFour both of whom actually grinned.

"You heard her. GET OUT!" Griselda shouted at the boy while she and DuFour blasted him clear out the gate too much laughter and cheering.


	2. Nobody's Listening To Blooms Abuse

BLOOM SONGFIC

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I don't own Bloom, the Winx Club or the song. Ya'll wanted more and now ya got it. Song is Nobodies Listening AU FRIENDS DIASPRO/BLOOM/CHIMERA)

Bloom was a second year at Alfea now and still best friends with Diaspro and now a girl from Beta named Chimera. Bloom was happily talking with Griselda and DuFour in the quad when her adoptive father from Earth appeared a little ways away looking confused until he caught sight of Bloom. His expression turned into anger while Bloom was wide eyed with horror before calming down and merely looking shocked as she got out her cell and texted her two best friends who read the text messages and immediately telatransported to Blooms side while everyone else merely seemed confused. Mike, Blooms adoptive father, walked right up to her and punched her across the face, shocking everyone, and kicked her stomach once.

"Alright you little Devil Spawn. What kind of satanic worshiping curse did you put on me? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want anything to do with you and your devil worshipping. Don't you know by now that it's all your fault? Everything is your fault! Your little devil worshipping is always to blame. You little worthless no good -" Mike said before being decked by a pissed off Chimera while Diaspro healed Blooms already bruising cheek as well as her split lip. Bloom nodded her thanks to Diaspro and grinned at Chimera.

"Bloom? Why didn't you tell us?" Griselda asks looking at Bloom worriedly. Bloom avoided her and DuFours worried eyes and merely summoned her guitar and began to play.

"**Peep the style and the kids checking for it  
>The number one question is<br>How could you ignore it  
>We drop right back in the cut<br>Over basement tracks  
>With raps that got you backing this up like<strong>

**We're just rolling with the rhythm  
>Rise from the ashes of the stylistic division<br>With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
>Not to be forgotten<br>But still unforgiven  
>But in the meantime there are those who wanna<br>Talk this and that  
>So I suppose it gets to a point<br>Feelings gotta get hurt  
>And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt<br>It goes**

**Try to give you warning  
>But everyone ignores me<br>Told you everything loud and clear)  
>But nobody's listening<br>Call to you so clearly  
>But you don't want to hear me<br>Told you everything loud and clear)  
>But nobody's listening<strong>

**I got a  
>Heart full of pain<br>Head full of stress  
>Hand full of anger<br>Held in my chest  
>And everything left is a waste of time<br>I hate my rhymes  
>But I hate everyone else's more<br>I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
>Guessing that it's better<br>I can't keep myself together  
>Because all of this stress<br>Gave me something to write on  
>The pain gave me something<br>I could set my sights on  
>You never forget the blood sweat and tears<br>The uphill struggle over years  
>The fear and the trash talking<br>And the people it was to  
>And the people that started it<br>Just like you**

**I got a  
>Heart full of pain<br>Head full of stress  
>Handful of anger<br>Held in my chest  
>Uphill struggle<br>Blood, sweat and tears  
>Nothing to gain<br>Everything to fear  
>Coming at you"<strong>

DuFour and Griselda looked horrified. They never noticed, all the signs and how Bloom did almost everything _but_ outright tell them about it. They exchanged glances with the other teachers and say that they looked horrified and guilty too, as well as the students.

"Bloom we are so sorry. We should have noticed." DuFour said hugging the red head before releasing her and walking over to Mike who seemed stupefied. DuFour and the other teachers nodded at one another and blasted him making him disappear.

"What did you do with him?" Chimera asks staring at the teachers through narrowed eyes.

"He is being sent to an old friend of mine who hates child abusers and abusers in general. She'll beat the crap out of him, heal him, and do it all over again before finally getting bored and sending him to the Omega Dimension with a note and tied up with a bow on top. Evangeline A.K. McDowell won't let something like what he's done go unpunished." DuFour said with a devious smirk while Bloom, Diaspro, and Chimera looked approving and happy at this.


	3. Of Anthems and Lip Glosses

BLOOM SONGFIC

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I don't own Bloom, the Winx Club or the song. Ya'll wanted more and now ya got it. Song is Anthem by Superchick AU FRIENDS DIASPRO/BLOOM/CHIMERA)

"Ready girls?" Bloom asks her two friends Chimera and Diaspro as they were about to go on stage in front of all three schools in Magix for a talent show. Both girls nodded their confirmation and Bloom smiled at them before taking a deep breath.

"Here are our final contestants of the night. It's The Fairy Ninjas singing for us. They are singing a song called Anthem. Girls?" Griselda asks smiling slightly as the three fairy princesses walked onto the stage and got by their respective instruments. Diaspro was on drums while Chimera was on piano. Finally Bloom was singing and on guitar. The three girls nodded to each other as Griselda walked off the stage to give them some space. The instruments flared to life as Bloom and her two friends began to sing.

"**Here's to the ones who don't give up  
><strong>_**Here's to the ones who don't give up**_

_**Here's to the ones who don't give up**_

_**Here's to the ones who don't give up**_**  
>This is your anthem, get your hands up<br>We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats  
>We are not going home, we are playing for keeps<br>We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace  
>We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place<strong>

**Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
>Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar<br>Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
>You'll never let them say you'll never get that far<strong>

_**We are fire inside, we are an army asleep  
>We are a people awaking to follow their dreams<br>We don't have time for your games  
>We have our own goals to score<br>There are trophies to win instead of being one of yours  
><strong>_**  
>Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars<br>Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
>Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard<br>You'll never let them say you'll never get that far**

**Here's to the ones who don't give up**

_**Here's to the ones who don't give up**_

_**Here's to the ones who don't give up**_

_**Here's to the ones who don't give up**_**  
>This is your anthem (<strong>_**anthem**_**)**

_**Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
>Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar<br>Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
>You'll never let them say you'll never get that far"<strong>_

The girls finished the song to loud cheering and applause from all schools. The two all-girl schools cheering the loudest for the song.

"I think we have an undisputed winner! Let's hear it for The Fairy Ninjas!" Griselda said clapping as she came back on stage making the applause and cheering grow even louder.

"How about an encore girls?" Griselda asks Bloom who looked at her two friends. All three girls seemed to hold a silent conversation before nodding in agreement as Bloom turned back to Griselda and smiled as she nodded, making the applause nearly double. Griselda grinned at them before disappearing from the stage again as the instruments flared to life again.

"**Yeah it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin.  
>I gotta ask 'em, 'cause if i don't<br>It's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin**

_**What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know 'bout me?<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know?<br>**_**They say my lip gloss is cool  
>My lip gloss be popping<br>I'm standing at my locker  
>And all the boys keep stopping<br>**_**What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know 'bout me?<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know?<strong>_**  
>They say my lip gloss is popping<br>My lip gloss is cool  
>All the boys keep jocking<br>They chase me after school**

**Mac mac Lorial yep 'cause I'm worth it  
>Love the way I put it on so perfect<br>Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it  
>When I walk down the hallway they can't say nothing<br>Oh oh oh my lips so luscious  
>The way I spice it up with the mac mac brushes<br>Lorial got the most watermelon crushes  
>That's probably the reason all these boys got crushes.<br>**_**What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know 'bout me?<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know?<br>**_**They say my lip gloss is cool  
>My lip gloss be popping<br>I'm standing at my locker  
>And all the boys keep stopping<br>**_**What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know 'bout me?<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know?<strong>_**  
>They say my lip gloss is popping<br>My lip gloss is cool  
>All the boys keep jocking<br>They chase me after school**

**When it's time for lunch  
>My lips still rock<br>Lil mama melon with the hot pink top  
>Cherry, vanilla,<br>Flavors is a virtual they  
>Loving, lip gloss universal<br>They boys really like it the girls don't speak  
>They rolling they eyes<br>They lip gloss cheap  
>It ain't my fault<br>But I upgrade ya  
>Show you how to use nice things with nice flavors<br>**_**What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know 'bout me?<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know?<br>**_**  
><strong>_**They say my lip gloss is cool  
>My lip gloss be popping<br>I'm standing at my locker  
>And all the boys keep stopping<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know 'bout me?<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know?<br>They say my lip gloss is popping  
>My lip gloss is cool<br>All the boys keep jocking  
>They chase me after school<br>**_**  
><strong>_**'Cause My lip gloss  
>Is popping is popping<br>Is popping is popping  
>'Cause my lip gloss<br>Is popping is popping  
>Is popping is popping<br>**_**  
>sittin' in 8th period<br>Thought I was in trouble  
>Dean called me on the loudspeaker on the double<br>I stepped in her office like  
>"Yes Ms. McClarkson?"<br>"She like girl ran out of my lip gloss and  
>Write down where you get yours from<br>'Cause I must admit  
>That bubblegum<br>Is popping, is popping  
>Is popping she ain't fronting<br>And uh  
>I be loving it<br>I be I be loving it and uh  
>I be using it I be I be using it and uh<br>I be rubbing it I be I be rubbing it on my lips  
>My lips my lip gloss<br>**_**What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know 'bout me?<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know?<br>**_**  
><strong>_**They say my lip gloss is cool  
>My lip gloss be popping<br>I'm standing at my locker  
>And all the boys keep stopping<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know 'bout me?<br>What you know 'bout me?  
>What you<br>What you  
>What you know?<br>They say my lip gloss is popping  
>My lip gloss is cool<br>All the boys keep jocking  
>They chase me after school<strong>_**"**

All of the students and the majority of the teachers were cheering and applauding by the end of the song. Bloom grinned at her two friends who grinned back. They all agreed on one thing right then and there. Singing in front of their classmates and friends was fun.


	4. Bloom is Stronger

BLOOM SONGFIC

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I don't own Bloom, the Winx Club or the song. Ya'll wanted more and now ya got it. Song is Anthem by Superchick AU FRIENDS DIASPRO/BLOOM/CHIMERA BLOOM/RIVEN PAIRING!)

Bloom exhaled slowly. She was in the gym of Red Fountain dressed in a black tank top and a pair of sweat pants and was practicing her katas with several of the Red Fountain students and instructors watching in fascination.

"Let go of me." Bloom growled out to Prince Sky of Eraklyon when he grabbed her arm in the middle of a strike to a training dummies battered chest.

"You're just a lonely little fairy. You won't ever be strong enough to hurt anybody unless you get a boyfriend. You won't be able to take it so why don't you just go out with me and I'll help you?" Sky sneered at her arrogantly while several others moved to stop him, most prominent being Blooms boyfriend Riven who was scowling at Sky darkly.

"I have a boyfriend thank you very much. Good-bye." Bloom said coldly while yanking her arm from his grip while he sneered again.

"I'm the strongest one here so you should dumb that pathetic loser and just date me already." Sky snarled at the red haired girl who merely sighed and put in her headphones before singing along with the music.

"**Ooh hey, yeah**

**Hush, just stop  
>There's nothing you can do or say, baby<br>I've had enough  
>I'm not your property as from today, baby<br>You might think that I won't make it on my own  
>But now I'm…<strong>

**Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I'm stronger<strong>

**That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
>I used to go with the flow<br>Didn't really care 'bout me  
>You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong<br>'Cause now I'm…**

**Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I'm stronger<strong>

**Come on, now  
>Oh, yeah<strong>

**Here I go, on my own  
>I don't need nobody, better off alone<br>Here I go, on my own now  
>I don't need nobody, not anybody<br>Here I go, alright, here I go**

**Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I'm stronger<strong>

**Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I'm stronger" <strong>

The boys in the gym all cheered for the red head as she spun around and punched Sky in the chest as she sang, which sent him flying across the gym. Riven walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist before kissing her cheek.****


	5. Blooms lullaby for her two mothers

BLOOM SONGFIC

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(I don't own Bloom, the Winx Club or the song. Ya'll wanted more and now ya got it. Song is Anthem by Superchick AU FRIENDS DIASPRO/BLOOM/CHIMERA BLOOM/RIVEN PAIRING!)

Bloom couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She had used a heritage spell she found in the Alfea library to find out who her real parents were and was astounded at the results. She had two mothers which didn't bother her. No, it was the fact that she knew who the two women that birthed her were. Which was why she was standing in an empty classroom with the two women now.

"Did you know?" Bloom asked her voice only slightly unsteady s she looked at the two women.

"Know what Bloom?" DuFour asked looking at the girl worriedly, she had been acting strange for the last four days and it worried the woman.

"About this." Bloom said handing them the results of the heritage spell which the two women took and read with looks of identical shock on their face. Griselda dropped the paper that clearly stated that she and DuFour were Blooms mothers and looked at Bloom in shock, guilt, and hope.

"Bloom? I swear I didn't-"Griselda was cut off by Bloom beginning to sing.

"**mom please tell me what to do  
>I'm so disappointed in you,<br>you said those words that made me cry  
>and you always wondered why<br>why I sing my lullaby**

**mom please hurry home to me  
>I waited up so patiently<br>you sit down and you start to cry  
>but you never ask me why<br>why I sing my lullaby**

**why I sing my lullaby**

**was it my fault  
>they lead you in the wrong direction?<br>Was it my fault  
>they didn't show you any affection?<br>I show you when I start to cry  
>still you always wonder why<br>why i sing my lullaby**

**mom why love me if you're cold  
>you just get bitter then grow old<br>ask me when i start to weep  
>then I'll tell you in my sleep<br>why i sing my lullaby  
>why i sing my lullaby<br>why i sing my lullaby  
>why i sing my lullaby<br>why i sing my lullaby  
>why i sing my lullaby<strong>  
><strong>why i sing my lullaby"<strong>

As soon as she finished singing Bloom felt a tear slip down her cheek as she showed her back to her two newfound mothers. Both women felt their breath hitch in their throats and their hearts break. Blooms back was covered in scars and whip marks and burns. There wasn't enough room to place a single hand on Blooms back without touching at least two scars if not more. Griselda was the first to react by grabbing Bloom in a savage hug and crying into the red heads hair.

"Bloom we didn't know. Yes we knew we had a daughter with red hair but we didn't know that daughter was you. You were kidnapped from us shortly after you were born. Griselda was still out of it from the labor and I had been knocked unconscious from behind. If we knew we would have raised you here in Alfea. We are so sorry." DuFour said her voice cracking severely as she wrapped both her distraught wife and her stunned daughter into a hug.**  
><strong>


End file.
